Literal
by higurashi' luh
Summary: Literalmente, gato e rato.


ooooi 8D  
Mais uma fic baka ... Se tiver algo a dizer sobre a mesma, reviews!

**  
**Nenhum personagem contido nessa história me pertence, e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**- Literal**

Fim de tarde, tempo ameno, estável, tanto quanto agradável. Havia acabado de chover, o ar permanecia úmido por isso e o parque ficou mais verde, talvez até quem sabe mais brilhante, pelas gotículas de água que se alojavam nas folhas das gramas e das árvores, emprestando-lhe esse efeito. Pra alguns, uma paisagem normal, mas não para Yuki: ele já se acostumara àquele cenário, mas nunca deixava de apreciá-lo e reparar em sua beleza. Havia sido uma manhã calma para o garoto de cabelos acinzentados, mas, como costumeiramente, Kyo havia cobrado-lhe uma briga, na qual ele não ingressou. Tinha acordado calmo demais pra brigar, e não tinha vontade de fazê-lo. E tudo isso nem se devia ao fato dele ter acordado pensativo, pois não acordou pensativo... Aliás, ele não pensava, _devaneava._ Não tinha aulas naquele dia, então apenas focara-se em descansar. Yuki não se importou se a grama estava molhada, ou se sujaria suas vestes, apenas sentou-se no chão, com suas costas encostadas a uma árvore. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali; o tempo já começara a ficar mais frio, a ventar. Talvez devesse voltar pra casa, mas lhe faltava vontade. Fechou os olhos, sem perceber que alguém se aproximava a passos largos e pesados, como se estivesse com raiva. Se não estivesse tão desatento, teria percebido que era Kyo. Só percebeu quem era, e que não estava mais sozinho quando ouviu o barulho de algo se chocando contra o chão, e a respiração alta. Kyo havia se sentado encostado na árvore também, mas fizera isso no lado contrário ao de Yuki. Os dois estavam em lados diferentes. Kyo permanecia com os punhos cerrados, olhando para o chão; e Yuki abraçava seus joelhos, olhando para o horizonte. Diferentes. Talvez Kyo tivesse vindo ali a fim de arranjar outra briga...

- Não é de seu feitio me ignorar quando eu inicio uma briga, rato maldito. O que está acontecendo?- Kyo, de certa forma estava um pouco preocupado com Yuki. Mas não deixaria isso transparecer nem sob ameaças de morte.

- Não poderia simplesmente sumir, e me deixar em paz, gato estúpido?- Yuki não alterara seu tom de voz, permaneceu impassível.

- Hunft... - Kyo também não parecia muito disposto a discutir com Yuki, os dois pareciam diferentes naquele dia. Atitudes que talvez provassem que eles não eram mais os mesmos de antes. Ou talvez, não.

Ficaram por certo tempo em silêncio. O céu alertava que choveria, provavelmente, logo. O ar ficava cada vez mais úmido, e Yuki sabia que nesses tipos de dia, Kyo ficava muito fraco, e que sua energia diminuía consideravelmente. Kyo poderia até mesmo se transformar sem motivos aparentes. E mesmo assim, Kyo viera, e ainda não tinha dito o motivo. Talvez só houvesse vindo ali para acabar com a pouca paz em que Yuki estava.

- Por que veio aqui? - Yuki perguntou, mais pra si, do que para Kyo, com uma de suas mãos deslizando por uma madeixa de seus cabelos acinzentados.

- Ahn... Eu... Não sei. - Kyo ouvira a pergunta de Yuki e hesitara em responder. Agora encarava um de seus punhos cerrados.

- Não deveria sair de casa com esse tempo, não é propício. - Yuki disse, irônico. Isso já era um começo: pelo menos ele expressou algo. - Posso te derrotar facilmente, você tem consciência disso, gato estúpido. - Os apelidos _carinhosos _permaneciam, e Yuki respondia sempre em tom baixo.

- Rato maldito! Como poderia derrotar-me se foge quando eu lhe proponho uma luta, maldito. - Kyo, ao contrário de Yuki, que estava calmo, já se alterara completamente.

- Eu não preciso esperar que o tempo mude pra te derrotar, estúpido. Posso fazer isso à hora que quiser, e hoje eu não estava com vontade de fazê-lo. - Yuki _nunca _alterava seu tom de voz, sempre impassível. E oh céus, como Kyo odiava isso! O garoto de cabelos alaranjados estava a ponto de levantar-se e socar o rato, mas não se atreveria, sabia de suas forças, e sabia ainda mais que o tempo não estaria ao seu lado se o fizesse. No mínimo, apanharia como sempre.

Silêncio. Novamente. Talvez Yuki tivesse sido muito grosso com Kyo, isso não é normal de sua parte, sempre respondia, mas de forma ausente e despreocupada. Mas menos normal ainda é que Yuki se preocupava com isso, mas não disse nada nem pediu desculpas, apenas abaixou a cabeça.

- E, Kyo... Eu ainda não obtive a resposta que quero... Porque veio até aqui? Não acredito em um simples "Não sei"... - Yuki parecia interessado nos motivos de Kyo para aparecer por ali.

- Eu já disse que _eu não sei!_ Talvez, eu voltei por causa da briga de mais cedo, você saiu sem dizer nada, e eu fiquei... Uhn... -Se Yuki estivesse frente a frente de Kyo, veria que o mesmo corou bastante. - Isso não é normal... Eu fiquei...

- Preocupado? - Yuki também corara um pouco com sua pergunta, talvez tivesse sido muito atrevido ao "completar" a frase do outro...

- Não! Eu só... Hunft! - Kyo desistiu de tentar dizer a Yuki o motivo pelo qual ele foi até o mesmo. E sim, Kyo foi determinadamente procurar Yuki.

- De novo. - Yuki murmurou, mas Kyo havia ouvido da mesma forma.

- O quê? -Perguntou o gato, curioso.

- Venci. De novo... Não que isso importe. - Realmente, não importava para Yuki. Eram incontáveis as vezes que o gato viera procurar briga, e Yuki sempre vencia, mas isso nunca havia lhe importado.

- Você fugiu mais cedo. Como um rato foge de um gato, literalmente. Irônico, não? - Kyo fizera uma comparação... Plausível. Não no ponto de vista de Yuki, claro.

- Eu não tenho medo de gatos, muito menos de um chamado Kyo... - Yuki respondeu a pergunta de Kyo de uma maneira áspera. A comparação não era propícia para ele, e também ele não tinha fugido mais cedo... Só não tinha... Vontade de brigar aquela manhã. Yuki repetia mentalmente, tentando convencer-se que era isso mesmo. Não, ele havia fugido mesmo. - Na verdade, eu preciso falar com você, Kyo. - Yuki corara bastante. Talvez devesse explicar o motivo de não ter brigado com ele aquela manhã.

- Fale o que tem a dizer logo, rato maldito. E assim que terminar, eu volto pra casa. - O tempo realmente estava úmido agora, provavelmente choveria em poucos minutos. - Não me fará bem ficar aqui... Logo irá chover.

- Eu só... Queria lhe dizer que eu não te odeio... E o motivo de eu ter "supostamente" fugido de manhã foi justamente por que não lhe odeio o bastante mais... E eu... - _Puft._ Esse foi o único som que prevaleceu no lugar, garoava.

Yuki levantou-se apressadamente, a fim de ver onde Kyo estava, mas encontrou apenas um monte de roupas, com um gato de pelagem laranja entre elas. Aconteceu exatamente o que Yuki presumira. Kyo havia se transformado, e Yuki somente sorriu. O garoto de cabelos acinzentados apenas abaixou-se e começou a pegar as roupas de Kyo, dobrando-as cuidadosamente: tudo sob o olhar do pequeno gato laranja. Terminado, Yuki pegou as roupas de Kyo e pegou-o em seguida, segurando-o. Yuki alinhou-o em seus braços, e por mais que Kyo quisesse arranhá-lo, mordê-lo e algo semelhante, não conseguia. Antes de começar a caminhar, Yuki afagou a cabeça do pequeno gato, perto de sua orelha, e depois começou a caminhar em direção à casa de Shigure, levando Kyo consigo. Kyo tentava conter-se, mas às vezes ronronava baixinho; realmente, um gatinho manhoso. Yuki não deixou de perceber isso, mas nada disse. Realmente não se odiavam, e isso poderia ser provado. Mas isso é uma outra história, que deve ser contada em outra ocasião ...

**-**


End file.
